modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas/Mediterranean
Although the march of progress may have well bypassed the Mediterranean ever since the discovery of the Americas almost three centuries ago, the Mediterranean is still a vital concourse or thorn in one's flesh — depending on who you talk to. Hosting the Italian and Balkan Peninsulas as well as the significant islands to the east and west, the Mediterranean's location between Europe, Asia and Africa cannot be ignored. Political summary Given that the start of the campaign is in 1815, you will note that many powers already are present in the Mediterranean — the British in Malta and Gibraltar, with the Ottomans occupying the east, the French and Spanish to the west, the Sardinians controlling Sardinia and the Austrians controlling all of Mediterranean Italy and Dalmatia. Apart from the Italian peninsula, most of the lands of the Mediterranean region are rather poor, so don't expect to gain plenty from conquering it. However, the islands here are well-connected to almost one another, so transport from one end to the other of the Mediterranean may not be a major issue. Five major supply centres dot the Mediterranean: Gibraltar; Naples and Sicily; Cyprus; Epirus; and Malta. Should you play as one of the Western powers such as Prussia or Britain, you should take history to heart — the British Empire relied heavily on three of these territories, so in order to build your global overseas empire you should dominate them as quickly as possible. While the Mediterranean seems fairly easy to overrun, you should perhaps consider reserving the conquest of this region for last since it can easily be attacked from any of the other regions adjacent to it. Thus, for the Ottomans, Sardinians and possibly the Prussians and British, the Mediterranean should be considered as a vital region to conquer in pursuit of your strategic goals, although for the Ottomans there is the challenge of fighting a two-way war with an Austro-Russian alliance, while the Sardinians and British may need to tread more carefully around the French and Austrian powers who have divided up this area. Notable resources Corsica The birthplace of Napoleon, one of the greatest rulers to rule France, is still a backwater well into this day with the island given over to several ruling clans who frequently feud with one another and French signposts are considered useful for shooting practice. Central Italy This is the home of the Eternal City — Rome. Although the Papal States are no more than a shadow of what they used to be half a millenium ago, the conquest or liberation of this city will reveberate greatly throughout the Western world. Central Italy's strategic importance in the Mediterranean is due to its location which allows access to Sardinia and Corsica to the west, and Dalmatia and Albania from its Adriatic coast. Naples and Sicily The southern half of Italy is known for its volcanic soil, and as such much sulphur can be mined here. This ancient part of the world is also dotted with many ports, and so forms a vital hub for shipping in the Mediterranean, particularly Albania to the east, Malta and Tunis to the south and Epirus to the south-east.. Sardinia Sardinia's mines are some of the most productive in southern Europe. Although silver used to be the main export, quantities of iron, lead, tin and copper also exist to be exploited here, as well as its shipping lanes, which form a web connecting both Central Italy and Naples and Sicily to Gibraltar to the south-west; Corsica to the north or Mallorca out west. Gibraltar This small peninsula jutting out into the Mediterranean forms a vital staging point between Spain and Africa, in addition to controlling access to the Atlantic. From here, one may board ship to the Maghreb to the south, enter the Atlantic to land at the Azores, or land at either Malta, Mallorca or Sardinia to the east in the Mediterranean. Cyprus Like many of the islands of the Mediterranean, Cyprus is a large and mountains land, whose position between Europe, Africa and Asia forms a vital naval outpost in the Eastern Mediterranean. You may move armies from Cyprus to either Crete; Syria; Malta; Lower Egypt or Rum using the sea lanes from Cyprus. *file:supply_Centre.png available Rhodes The island of Rhodes is strategically located close enough to Asia Minor that it can be used to threaten shipping throughout the Eastern Mediterranean. Malta Although seemingly rocky and inhospitable, Malta is an important stronghold of power, due to its proximity to both Africa and Italy. Control of this island will allow passage from Crete; Sardinia; Naples and Sicily; Gibraltar and Tunis Mallorca This windswept and rocky island, cut off from the rest of Europe, save for Sardinia and Malta in the Mediterranean and forms a vital base both for smugglers as well as naval forces eager for control of the strategic westernmost reaches of the Mediterranean. Epirus Comprising of northern Greece, the mountainous land of Epirus is dominated by pastoralists who have practised their trade here since time out of mind. The proximity of Epirus to southern Italy means that it is also possible to send forces from Greece into Italy via Epirus to Naples and Sicily. Morea Once the cradle of European civilisation, time however has passed by the Morea, which forms the ancient Greek homeland. Olive oil is all that this harsh and mountainous peninsula produces, although it is also of strategic importance as the Greek terminus for shipping lanes from Crete or the Marmara Coast. *file:rare.png: Olive oil Crete This sparsely vegetated island off the southernmost point of the Morea is strategically located between Greece and Egypt, making it one of the Mediterranean's most important territories as it forms a vital shipping outpost linking North African Lower Egypt and Tripoli to Cyprus to the east, the Morea to the north-west, and Malta to the south-west. Rumours of spectacular ruins in this area have also passed from port to port, and if they indeed are the remnants of some lost civilisation we should send someone to investigate them. *file:rare.png: Relics Dalmatia For centuries, this land, dominated by its proximity to the Adriatic and the many hills and mountains which form a living skeleton for it, has been the frontiers of countless empires, which have all left their mark in countless societies, statelets and tribes — as well as bitter rivalries and suspicions. Perhaps one day their hatreds will boil over and consume all of Europe, but for now it functions as a haven for a melange of smugglers, privateering and intrigue on the high seas, upon which one may sail to Central Italy. Albania Each town in this region is dominated by a clan which is a law in itself, seeking to increase its wealth and prestige over its neighbours. Nevertheless, no self-respecting Mediterranean power can ignore Albania, since it hosts access to both Naples and Sicily and Central Italy across the Adriatic. Category:Atlas